


Юные псы

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: их запомнили бедными — но счастливыми
Relationships: Brandon Heat & Harry MacDowell
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708





	Юные псы

**Author's Note:**

> Лапслок — имеющий место быть способ оформленья текста. А -нье/-ньи ни разу не баг, а очень даже фича

жили на улице псы  
юные и истошно живые.  
и жили они как боги:  
солнце мячик вечное лето  
свобода со вкусом моря  
и пыль городских дорог.  
их запомнили бедными  
но — счастливыми;  
костяшки сбитые до крови:  
все за одного и один — за всех.

и была лишь одна трагедия: они — дети  
наивные выдумщики и вруны  
(честные ведь долго не проживут).  
загадали когда вырастут стать  
сильными и богатыми чтобы денег —  
больше чем слов чтобы брать и давать  
сколько не жалко. сколько захочется.  
давать и брать. (а один — загадал про любовь.)  
дождь темнота и смерть в унисон  
отвечают им: не сбылось — и не сбудется.

юные псы выросли наконец  
из пятерых щенков выжило только двое:  
один с роду не был ни кем ведом  
второй терпеливо бежит во след.  
у них трагедия: они — не дети  
они зашли нестерпимо и далеко  
и каждому по вере его будет.  
до нескорого — вспышкой молнии  
выстрел. и от вида неба  
напоследок закружится голова.


End file.
